Footsteps on Paper
by Trilies
Summary: She was just a lonely little girl, and no matter how old they said he was, maybe, deep down, he was just a lonely boy.


**Title:** Footsteps on Paper  
**Author** Trilies  
**Genre** I will fluff you in the goddamn fa- I mean, friendship. Romance. Those. Yeah.  
**Word length** 891  
**Sypnosis** She was just a lonely little girl, and no matter how old they said he was, maybe, deep down, he was just a lonely boy.  
**Rating** I think it's G.  
**Yaoi/Yuri/Pairings** Friendship Naminé/Zexion. Romance, if you squint, but that's not surprising in this fandom, where ANYTHING is romantic if you squint.  
**Note:** I wrote this... Sometime last year. More actually. Make that two. Yay old!fic!

* * *

**F****o****o****t****s****t****e****p****s**** o****n****P****a****p****e****r**

**

* * *

****  
**_Where two sets become one, it's not because you're alone...._

It all starts out with an accident.

------x

With shy steps, Namine enters the library, face flushed, head bowed. It was silly of her to forget her sketchbook inside the library, especially after doing that drawing of a lone little girl with blonde hair too similar to her own. Oh no... She can only imagine what would happen if some one like Larxene were to find it. It's not such a far stretch; for reasons Namine doesn't quite understand, the Savage Nymph populates the Library quite frequently.

Another thought is what if _Zexion_ finds it, and Namine is almost more afraid of this idea if only because he can be so confusing and mysterious at times, although he is nice enough to let her use the library. In fact, she almost thinks perhaps that maybe he likes her... But that's asking too much, if some one such as Larxene is to be believed.

With quick twists of her neck, she looks around, anxious to spot a Fallen Nobody before they spot her. Unwanted whispers always invade her mind when they're around, informing her of the sea and the sky as if those are _important..._ Namine never can see why. She's never seen the sea before, and the only sky she knows of holds dark clouds and persistent rain. However, to her relief, no Fallen seem to be near, and she starts to wonder why when she suddenly sees her sketchbook and pencils nearby. Oh, thank goodness! A bright smile lights up her face as she quickly darts forward, eager to leave the emptiness of the library. As she gets to the table, however, she pauses, her eyes darkening in confusion.

When she had left the picture last time, she had been in a rather depressing mood. Larxene words had been cutting at her like the kunai she wielded, all of them, unfortunately the truth. Roxas was her friend, once, but now it's no more. Now, Axel steals away the other Nobody. Such misery is just the thing to draw Larxene in, like a drop of blood near a shark. Such an event was what gave birth to the lonely little picture of herself.

Now, it's different. No longer is she by herself on the page. A boy in black stands next to her, the picture only slightly better then her own style. In wonder, she traces a pale finger over the lines, wondering.... Who....? The spiky blond hair on top of the figure's head almost leads to a belief that Roxas himself had drawn it, but no... That can't be right, because Roxas never goes into the Library, and besides, this isn't his style anyway....

Slowly, a smile spreads across her lips, and Namine raises a curled finger to them as if to hold it back.

------x

The fragile and rawboned fingers hand the sketchbook to him as if one miscalculated movement could destroy the universe. His own hands hold it gently while he looks down at the picture. Where there was one, he had put two, knowing that the small girl would appreciate the effort. After all, was it not the Key of Destiny who she longed for?

...He wasn't expecting this.

Lightly, one gloved finger traces over the latest figure to be added, pausing at the gray hair that falls over one part of its face. Like the other boy, this one also wears a coat of black, dark blue dots in its face for eyes.

For a few minutes, he stays still, a statue amongst the towering bookshelves and curious forms of the Fallen. Suddenly, he walks over to the table, where the crayons still lay, and swiftly picks up a black pencil.

------x

And so it goes. Never do they see each other, only invisible ghosts in the library, but they leave their mark for the other to see. The white space quickly fills up, dominated by a black that somehow doesn't seem so frightening anymore. Amongst the darkness are faces, and the only thing separating them from one another is the hair. He adds two, one with long blond hair and too thin a figure while the other towers above the rest of them with waves of ginger on his head. She makes sure to put in a boy with a mess of brown-hair that doesn't know whether to fall down or stick up, then remembers a man with short yellow hair and a handful of cards.

One half of a man with gray-streaked black hair is done by him, and she finishes the coat and the eyepatch.

------x

The World That Never Was is a scary and dark place outside, and the pale halls of the castle never seem welcoming. However, one night, there's a knock on her door, and when she opens it, there's a youth with skin just as pale as hers and odd blue-gray hair. It's hard to tell his true expression, for his bangs fall over one eye...

But it's hard to miss the soft smile on his face as he holds out the sketchbook.

"I believe we've put in everyone that should be."

Holding the book to her chest, she smiles, cherishing the memories of those who make up her family. It's little sometimes, and perhaps more then a bit broken, but it's still good.

Yes. Still good.

* * *

Reviews and concrit are welcome, but not mandatory! Thanks for reading!


End file.
